The present invention relates to a drive management system to automatically make drive management data of vehicles for use in business and, more particularly, to a drive management system in which a memory module to record drive information is attached to a vehicle, and by removing the memory module from the vehicle and setting to an apparatus, drive management system is automatically made.
Hitherto, in a drive recording instrument attached to a vehicle, a disk-shaped recording paper is rotated at a constant speed by a motor whose rotational speed is reduced by gears, and the data necessary for the drive management is recorded by a pen recorder which oscillates in the radial direction. Namely, in the conventional drive recording instrument, the speed or the like is recorded by the pen recorder along the time base in the circumferential direction of the recording paper.
Therefore, to make a drive management table, the recording papers are collected from the vehicles when such a table is needed for management, and the data necessary to manage drive periods of time, rest periods of time, and the like of the drivers are collected from these recording papers.
However, in the conventional drive management, since the drive recording instrument records the drive data onto the recording paper by using a pen, the accuracy and resolution of the recording data are very low. On the other hand, the data necessary for management are sequentially read out by the eyes from the graph data written on the recording paper and the drive management tables are formed every driver and every vehicle. Thus, there is a problem such that the working efficiency is extremely low.